


Love Me, Cuff Me, Hit Me

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Love Me, Cuff Me, Hit Me - AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Elevator Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: A One Shot series on the sexual adventures of Otabek and Yurio.Chapter 1: Prologue (SM Phantasies)Chapter 2: Uplifted (Vibrator Torture, Elevator Sex, Iced Dildo, Double Penetration)Excerpt from Prologue:Otabek closed his eyes. Without wanting to, he imagined how his hand wandered to Yuri’s neck. They wrapped around his thin throat, increasing the pressure on his windpipe slowly and steadily. Thrusting inside him, he crashed his gorge with his bare hands. The Russian was groaning constantly, but in Otabek’s mind, no sound left his lips as he tried to breath. His eyes widened in shock, he would gaze frightfully at Otabek while his body would be shivering and trembling at the lack of oxygen. Of course, it wasn’t his intention to strangle his boyfriend. He would release him before he fell unconscious. How good would it feel now, to push him down, to press his face into the sheets? Or he could hit that tight ass as he pounded inside it. The red imprint on the white skin would surely look stunning.





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome,
> 
> this is a OS series so I won't post on a regular basis. But I already have a lot of ideas that I want to write down, so please look forward to them.

Never in his life, Otabek had been this happy. There had been a lot of awesome and wonderful times, but he was sure that he had never felt more delighted. Only thinking about it made him smile involuntarily. There wasn’t an hour he didn’t shake his head, thinking about how lucky he was. Sometimes, he thought it was silly to look forward to every message, every phone call. Every time he heard his voice, thousands of butterflies hatched in his stomach and spread over his whole body. His hands and his feet started tingling, his heart was beating like he had run a marathon and his brain was so full of pink clouds, he wasn’t able to think straight anymore. There was nothing better than waking up, seeing a text message or a photo from him on his mobile screen. Otabek didn’t feel like a 25 year old man, he rather behaved like 14 year old school girl who was finally noticed by her crush. Well, to be honest, his situation was pretty close to this scenario.

Finally, after more than 12 years of being in love unrequitedly, he was able to hold the boy of his dreams in his arms. For years, he had been a good friend, holding back his true feelings, hiding his longing gazes as much as he could. It hadn’t been easy. He had messed up a lot of things. He had hurt his friends unintentionally, because he had hoped to be able to supress the desire for his best friend. But all this time, he hadn’t been able to deny how much he truly loved him. And that everything had resolved somehow, leading to this very day, felt like a dream to him. He now as allowed to do all the things he had only imagined at night when he was alone. He was allowed to touch him, to hold his hand, to kiss him. Now, Yuri Plisetsky was finally his.

Thinking back to this day about 4 months ago, Otabek couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. He and Yuri had been friends for years. Since the day that he had saved him from his fangirls in Barcelona, they had been inseparable. Even though they had lived in different countries at that time, they had been keeping up their contact. For Otabek, his biggest dream had come true. After secretly having a crush on that boy with the eyes of a soldier whom he had met years ago, he had finally been able to talk to him again.

Over the years, their friendship had developed and intensified a lot. Calling each other every day and several visits outside the skating season had been part of their lives soon. Otabek had thought that he had been happy this way, satisfied with what he had. Skating and spending time with Yuri, that had seemed to be enough until one fateful visit to St. Petersburg about two years ago. Since then, his life had taken a 180 degree turn. He had moved to Russia. He had given up on skating. He had left everything behind for a dream that had always lived inside him. He had given up on everything he had known so far to follow his passion and now, he was actually a musician.

It hadn’t been easy. His family and his friends had been shocked and Yuri had broken off their ties for more than half a year. Especially losing his friend after finding an occupation that made him truly happy had teared a hole into his heart that had ached every single day. These months without Yuri had been the hardest of his life. But all of this was lying in the past and Otabek tried not to think about it too much. Because they had gotten back together and even more, they had started dating. Otabek had everything he had ever wanted.

Yet there was something he was hiding. There was a secret that he could never tell Yuri. Besides his feelings for the Russian, this thing had been the reason, all of his former relationships hadn’t worked out. Some of his exes had been disgusted, some neutral. None of them, however, had been able to handle it in the end. Often, Otabek had wished to be normal, to not be that way, because it would have made a lot of things easier. By now, however, he had realised that there was no possibility to change his true nature. He had accepted that he would always have to hold back, but Yuri was much more important to him. Even though it would not be easy, Otabek would do everything to make this boy stay by his side, no matter how much he had to hide this side of him. That was at least what he thought until this night.

Otabek sat in Yuri’s living room. Since his boyfriend had had a hard day of training, they had decided to just spent a relaxed evening on the couch together. Yuri had curled up under a blanket, resting his head on Otabek’s lap while the Kazakh was fondling his hair. In the background, some TV show was flickering over the scene, but none of the was really paying attention.

“One day, I swear, I’ll kill them both. Don’t they have anything better to do than lock me up at the rink or in the studio, respectively? I know that training’s important, but recently, I think I’m spending more time there than in my own apartment.”

Yuri sighed. Since the season had started, his coaches had been a lot stricter on him than before. Otabek had already wondered if Yuri dating him was the reason behind this. Not that either Yakov or Lilia had a fundamental problem with their relationship. They, as all their friends, were absolutely supportive. Yet Otabek couldn’t deny that he was convinced they made Yuri train so much in order to make sure he wasn’t forgetting about his job. He wasn’t Yuri’s first boyfriend, but probably his first serious relationship. For years, skating had been the most important thing in Yuri’s life, no matter if he dated someone or not. But since he and Otabek had started going out, he had become a lot more open to miss the first 15 minutes of practise if that allowed them to cuddle in bed a few minutes more – something that made the Kazakh incredibly happy.

Otabek said nothing and continued to tickle his neck. Yuri turned away from the TV so he was facing his boyfriend. Slowly, he started drawing circles on his thigh.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks. Every time we meet, I’m so tired I fall asleep instantly.”

“That’s okay, kitten. I’m not mad at you.”

“But, I’m mad.” Yuri sat up. “I want to spent time with you. I want to go out with you. I want to…do other things with you.” His last words were just a whisper.

Otabek smirked. “Other things? Like what?”

Yuri turned bright red and turned his face to the side.

“I want to kiss you,” he mumbled into his sweater.

“But we do kiss.” Otabek cupped Yuri’s cheeks in his hands and softly kissed him. “See?”

“Not like that…”

“Then how?”

It was way too much fun to tease his boyfriend like that. Although Yuri had already some experience, he was unexpectedly shy when he was with Otabek. When they were surrounded by their friends, he was his usual loud and rude self, but as soon as they were alone, he turned into a cute and innocent kitten. He was a lot more cuddly than Otabek had anticipated. Also when they had sex, he wasn’t as wild as most people would probably have thought. He wasn’t particularly prude nor was he holding his voice back, but he blushed every time, Otabek went down on him. In general, one could call their love life ‘normal’.

There was nothing wrong with it. Otabek loved the sex with Yuri. Being one with the one he had loved the most for years and who was the most precious person in his life felt incredible and he wouldn’t trade that sensation for anything. He was happy with how it was, yet… Something was missing. Something that made his blood boil until he exploded. That certain kick, that one spark that set everything on fire. But Otabek had learnt over the years that this fire was disastrous, burning down more than he wanted. So for the sake of his relationship with Yuri, he would have to go on without it.

“You know what I mean,” Yuri murmured.

“Umm…You mean something like this?”

Otabek let one hand wander from Yuri’s cheek to his neck, pulling him close. At first, their lips were touching each other softly like they were cuddling. But then, the Kazakh intensified their kiss. He deepened it as he clawed both hands into Yuri’s long hair. His tongue nudged against his boyfriend’s lips gently and he smirked when Yuri allowed him to enter his mouth. Without parting the kiss, Yuri sat down on Otabek’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. Their tongues started dancing with each other, softly and a bit restrained. Yuri sighed into the kiss and Otabek took it as a sign to go a little further.

His hands wandered over Yuri’s back and slipped under his shirt, caressing his sides. At the same time, he shoved his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, taking it over completely. The Russian clawed his fingers into Otabek’s hair and pressed himself even more towards his boyfriend. As their kiss became messier with every minute, Otabek let his hands travel up and down Yuri’s back. He fondled his neck and then followed down his spine, groping his ass. The blond skater moaned, breaking the kiss to throw his head into his neck while grinding his hips against Otabek’s crotch at the same time. His breath was a lot heavier than before and when he looked down at the Kazakh, his cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Better?” Otabek asked and smirked.

“Yes,” Yuri panted and kissed Otabek again.

It had been way too long since they had been able to make out like that. Objectively, they did it whenever they had time to do so, meaning that they ended up in bed at least once a week, but as they were still in the rose-coloured phase of their relationship, this wasn’t enough.

Without hesitation, Otabek lifted Yuri up who wrapped his legs around his hips. Trying not to crash against any wall, the Kazakh did his best to manoeuvre both of them safely to Yuri’s bedroom where he threw his boyfriend on the sheets. Just a second later, he was over him again, kissing him deeply while he opened up his belt. Pulling down the zipper of the Russian’s jeans, the latter parted their kiss for a moment to pull off his shirt and helped Otabek to do the same. Now able to touch more of Yuri’s beautiful soft skin, the Kazakh abandoned the other’s crotch and started drawing lines with his tongue. He went up the upper parts of the v-line that weren’t hidden by his shorts and followed the shadows of his abs. Yuri trembled and clawed his fingers into Otabek’s hair. His chest was rising and falling faster than usual and when Otabek reached his nipples and bit into them, a loud moan left his lips. The Kazakh licked over them apologetically one after another and continued to play with them as his lips travelled further upwards.

Leaving a wet trail from Yuri’s collar bone to his neck, Otabek wondered for a moment how it would feel like to bury his teeth into the white skin above the arteria which was pulsating heavily. Just imagining how Yuri would moan in pain made his dick twitch. The Russian would arch his back, pressing his body closer to Otabek’s. Twisting both of his boyfriend’s nipples at the same time, the Kazakh would take another bite – this time on his shoulder. He would leave a deep mark that would colour the skin black and blue after a few days. Maybe some tears would appear in Yuri’s eyes and with a slightly fearful gaze he would look up to Otabek who felt his cock harden instantly.

His imagination had fired him up so much, he had no nerves left to tease Yuri. In one movement, he pulled down the other’s jeans and shorts and removed his own just a moment later. Sinking back onto the slightly sweaty chest, he held three fingers close to Yuri’s face who understood and took them inside his mouth. While his skilled tongue licked around them, Otabek imagined that it weren’t his fingers but his cock that he shoved into his boyfriend’s mouth until he would choke. Grinding his cock against Yuri’s crotch, their dicks touching with every move of his hips, Otabek didn’t take an eye of the Russian’s face. It was divine. Yuri had closed his eyes, concentration on moistening the fingers as much as he could. His tongue was wrapping and folding around his fingers, his cheeks swallowing them in and when he gently bit on them, Otabek nearly lost his reason.

He pulled his fingers out and moved down towards Yuri’s butt. He didn’t waste any time teasing his hole but inserted the first finger. It was hard to stay gentle when he felt his own cock pulsing heavily, yet Otabek didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend – at least not this way. Luckily Yuri had learned to relax himself, becoming used to the sudden stretch of his muscle pretty fast. Slowly, Otabek pulled the finger out and pushed it inside it again. With every thrust he gained more speed and when Yuri’s moans started to get louder and louder, he pushed a second finger inside. The Russian contracted around him and began rocking his hips against Otabek’s hand to make the fingers go even deeper. Every muscle in Yuri’s body tensed and Otabek enjoyed how his abs emerged as he arched his back. His eyes followed the lines downwards to Yuri’s cock, dripping and twitching lying on his stomach. Otabek licked over his lips. He bend down to kiss the tip of the dick, licking away the first drops of precum. Yuri shivered, groaning “Beka…”

Otabek lifted his head and a dark gaze full of lust met his eyes. Yuri seemed to be ready, so he inserted the third finger. He thrusted all of them inside without mercy and Yuri seemed to like it as he moaned uncontrollably, grinding even harder against his boyfriend. His grip in Otabek’s hair became stronger as his pants increased as well.

“Please…I’m ready…” he managed to whisper in a husky voice.

Without hesitation, Otabek pulled his fingers out and got a condom and some lube from the night stand. Skilfully, he pulled the condom over his throbbing cock and spread some of the lotion on it as well as inside of Yuri’s hole. The Russian moaned when the fingers spread his hole apart even wider and grumbled when they left him again. Then, Otabek positioned himself and thrusted through the twitching muscle. It was hot inside Yuri. So hot, Otabek thought his dick would melt. He pulled out again until only his tip was surrounded by this heat and pushed inside a second later. It was like torture to move so slowly, but it made Yuri mad and Otabek enjoyed to see him clawing his hands into the sheets desperately.

He bend down, supporting himself on his hands on both sides of Yuri’s head. This way, he changed the ankle of his thrusts which allowed him to shove himself inside Yuri at a higher speed. He rolled his hips again his boyfriend’s tight ass who kept letting out moan after moan.

“Ah…. Beka…”

Yuri pressed his head into the mattress, his eyes closed again and his face was convulsing in pleasure as he pushed his hips higher. His cheeks were blushing brightly and some strands of hair were sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Otabek closed his eyes. Without wanting to, he imagined how his hand wandered to Yuri’s neck. They wrapped around his thin throat, increasing the pressure on his windpipe slowly and steadily. Thrusting inside him, he crashed his gorge with his bare hands. The Russian was groaning constantly, but in Otabek’s mind, no sound left his lips as he tried to breath. His eyes widened in shock, he would gaze frightfully at Otabek while his body would be shivering and trembling at the lack of oxygen. Of course, it wasn’t his intention to strangle his boyfriend. He would release him before he fell unconscious. He only wanted to maximise the excitement, the tension in his body. He would increase the speed of his thrusts, so Yuri would be hurtling towards his climax without being able to hold back. In combination with the strong grinds against his hips and the constant penetration on his sweet spot, he would orgasm in no time. And right in the moment, his muscles started spasming around Otabek’s dick he would release him, soaking in the desperate cries of his coming boyfriend.

Otabek pulled out of Yuri and turned him around. Wrapping his arms around his hips, he pulled him to his knees and thrusted inside his twitching hole again. Yuri bucked against the movement of his hips and supported himself on his hands. This allowed Otabek to place his hands on his boyfriend’s ass, burying his fingers into the soft skin. Harder and harder, he forced himself into Yuri who was moaning and wailing without an end. How good would it feel now, to push him down, to press his face into the sheets? Or he could hit that tight ass as he pounded inside it. The red imprint on the white skin would surely look stunning.

Otabek had never lost his self-control before. He had always been able to keep his phantasies inside his head, but as Yuri’s hole tightened around him, contracting in anticipation, he lost his mind for one second. Unconsciously, his left hand wandered to Yuri’s long hair, clawing his fingers into it and pulling his head back forcefully. At the same time, he raised the other hand and hurtled it directly onto Yuri’s butt. The latter screamed in pain, arching his back while pressing his butt closer to Otabek’s crotch At the same time, his ring muscle tightened with an unknown strength and Yuri came over the sheets, breaking down. Being stimulated so intesively, Otabek came, too, his head in the clouds after the sudden eruption.

Still kneeling behind his heavily panting boyfriend, he needed a few seconds to calm down, trying to catch his breath before he was able let his dick glide out of Yuri’s continuously twitching ass. It took a while until he realised what he had done. In a second, he pulled his cock out, disposed the condom and sat down next to Yuri.

“I’m so sorry. I…I didn’t want to… I don’t know what happened. I…”

Slowly, Yuri turned his head around and opened his eyes. He looked exhausted, his lids closing like he was falling asleep any second.

“It’s okay, Beka.”

“No! Nothing’s okay. I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me…”

“But I hit you…”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Yuri reached out his hand to take Otabek’s, but the Kazakh pulled his arm away.

“It might not have been now. But what happens if I do this again? I tried so hard to hold back but…”

He got up from the bed and started walking up and down the room. This had been the moment he had been afraid of.

Yuri sat up and examined him.

“Beka, calm down. Everything is fine. This was an accident.”

“It wasn’t,” Otabek mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

The Kazakh sighed. Now it was too late. He couldn’t hide anything anymore. “I wanted to do this. I wanted to hit you. Well…Not in reality. I dreamed about it…. I imagined it…because… I like these kind of things.”

“What things?”

“Like dominating. Like causing pain for pleasure.”

Nothing. The bedroom was silent. Only Yuri’s and his own breath were audible. Otabek knew this reaction. His first girlfriend had reacted the same way and when she had found her voice again, she had called him a pervert and had left the room. Not every of his partners had behaved that way, but Otabek was preparing himself for the worst. He knew it could be over any second. Yuri just needed to wake up from his state of shock and he would kick him out. Why hadn’t he been able to control himself better?

“I don’t see why this is a problem, but okay.”

Otabek turned around in surprise. “Okay?”

“I’m fine with that.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine? Yuri, I like to hit people. I want to dominate them, humiliate them, punish them. I have fantasised of strangling you, tying you up so you couldn’t move anymore while teasing you so much you nearly fell unconscious.”

“I know what BDSM is.”

“But you can’t…”

“Beka! Calm down and come back to bed.” Yuri’s voice had been load, not allowing any backtalk, but his gaze was soft.

Slowly, Otabek walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“When I said ‘come back to bed’, I meant that you should come back to me, stupid.”

The Kazakh turned around. Yuri was smiling at him. Otabek hesitated for a moment, but then he sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you…disgusted?”

“Disgusted? Hell, Beka! Haven’t you noticed that I came the second you hit me? Don’t you see how wiped out I am? Sure, I didn’t expect it, but… Fuck I think I’ve never come that fast since my first time.”

Otabek didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. He looked onto the sheets, because he wasn’t sure if he could handle to see the expression on Yuri’s face. His boyfriend, however, crawled over the sheets and sat down in front of him. Then, he took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Listen, Beka. I’m now going to say some pretty embarrassing things and I’m never ever gonna say them again, okay? I can’t say I have a lot of experience. I’ve never tried anything unusual before. But I’m not as prude as you might think. Yes, I might totally act like a virgin towards you but that’s only, because I can’t handle these feelings. I’ve never felt like that towards anyone. If I could, I would like to see you every day. I think about you all the time. It’s disgusting, but I’ve also never felt so happy before. I love you. I fucking love you. So I’m not going to judge you because of your preferences.”

“But...what happens if I hit you again? I’m trying my best to hold back, but I can’t promise that this won’t happen again.”

“Well, judging from today, I’ll probably come instantly like a damn virgin again.” Yuri smirked. “See…I don’t know a lot about all of this. I just watched a few videos, but I can’t say I don’t like it. All the things you said you imagined doing with me sounded so fucking hot…If I wasn’t totally waisted, I would surely have a hard-on by now. You have to teach me a lot, but…I would love to try out some things. If you want to…”

Staring at his boyfriend in disbelief for a second, Otabek threw himself at Yuri, kissing him deeply.

“If I want to? Yura… You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I have a sketchy idea, but you can elaborate on it if that makes you feel better. But tomorrow, please. Right now, I just want to sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Otabek whispered and laid down with Yuri in his arms. He placed another kiss on his boyfriend’s head whose breath became calm and steady in no time. Otabek, however, wasn’t able to fall asleep at all. He wasn’t able to realise what Yuri had said. It felt like a dream. It was too perfect and he would do his best to teach him everything properly. Hopefully, Yuri would like what Otabek was already planning on doing with him.


	2. Uplifted

„You didn’t do that bad. I actually liked your triple Lutz in the end.” Yuri’s soft voice was kept down, still, Otabek heard it from where he was standing. He was supposed to. He had noted that much. But he didn’t let it show.

“If you work harder next time, I’m sure you’ll have a chance. And your EXPO routine just now… it was quite…intriguing.”

The flirty undertone forced Otabek to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath. He knew that Yuri had no actual interest in that guy. He did all of that to tease Otabek, to provoke him. The Kazakh, however, wasn’t willing to show him how much it actually bothered him, seeing his boyfriend flirt with someone. Otabek knew that Yuri would never cheat, this wasn’t the problem. He just had come to hate watching him being close to other guys who looked at him with their filthy eyes. When he was skating, Otabek didn’t mind that people were watching him. Yet as soon as he stepped off the ice, nobody should be allowed to look at him with these intentions in mind.

At first he had been embarrassed about it. In no other relationship before, Otabek had been jealous. It was probably, because he had secretly longed for Yuri for such a long time. He had tried to keep it a secret from his boyfriend since he knew it was stupid. The Russian was a faithful person and Otabek knew that they had something, no one else was able to give it to him. No other person would be able to satisfy him – in all the possible ways. Yet of course, Yuri had found out and instead of freaking out, because Otabek was so possessive of him, he had taken a liking to it. And now, he had even integrated it into their play.

“You think so? It’s an honour to hear that from the one and only Yuri Plisetsky himself.”

Otabek was close to vomiting. From he corner of his eye, he saw how that idiot scratched his neck in embarrassment. As if the ‘one and only Yuri Plisetsky’ would deign to say something like that to a competitor – let alone even talk to him. That moron actually fell for Yuri’s charade. Otabek wasn’t sure whether he should shake his head in disbelief or feel sorry for him. In any way, however, he was grinding his teeth when he saw that Yuri took a step closer to that boy.

“Don’t you miss skating?” Phichit suddenly asked him.

Otabek hadn’t noticed that the Thai had approached him. But he was thankful for the opportunity to act even more like he didn’t care about his boyfriend.

“A little. But I can skate whenever I want when I’m not on tour. I just don’t compete anymore.”

“Yeah, I heard you’ll soon be leaving for your Europe tour with TRIGGER. That’s a great line-up, I must admit. I wish I would have time to see that.”

Otabek laughed, ignoring the feeling of Yuri’s short glances on him, who was now standing so close to the other skater, they nearly touched. Of course, he wanted to check if his plan to make Otabek mad worked out, but the Kazakh was still not ready to give in. He would, eventually, and punish Yuri for it – later, in their hotel room. Otabek had to suppress a smirk, thinking about how he could turn that cheeky tiger into a begging and wailing kitten.

“Well, if there’s any date that suits you, just tell me. I can get you tickets.”

Phichit smiled. “Then I’ll try to fit it into my schedule somehow. But… I guess I can ask you now, because I always wondered. How did you get this collab tour with TRIGGER. I mean, somehow it fits, but it’s not like you guys are doing Japanese Idol Pop.”

“People ask me a lot, actually,” Otabek admitted, “it’s kind of a long story, but to sum it up, Ryunosuke and I met when I still was a DJ and we became friends.”

“Ah, so that’s how it is.”

Over Phichit’s shoulder, Otabek could see that Yuri was subtly touching the other guy’s arms who was obviously overwhelmed, but tried to act cool. On some level, it was funny, but Otabek noted how much his stomach was tensing and his heart ached for a second at the look Yuri darted at that idiot. He was a good actor, the Kazakh had to hand it to him. Maybe it was time for him to leave, still ignoring his boyfriend of course.

He looked at his phone.

“Oh, I’m afraid I have an appointment. But we’ll meet at the party later tonight, I guess?”

“Sure.” Phichit waved goodbye as Otabek turned right towards door, holding back to not storm out while not looking at Yuri for a second. As soon as he had left the building however, he got his phone out again and typed a message.

‘In 45 minutes in our hotel room. I want you showered and already stretched on the bed.’

“You will wear this the whole night,” Otabek whispered as he pushed the plug inside Yuri’s thoroughly stretched hole. It glided in smoothly without a lot of pressure. It seemed like the Russian had realised that he better listened to him for the rest of the night or he would make everything worse. A smirk appeared on Otabek’s lips. What an obedient little kitten.

When he had come into their room exactly 45 minutes after sending the text, his boyfriend had been lying on the bed, completely naked, tiny drops of water on his back. Otabek had taken his time to trace the line of Yuri’s spine down, to admire his beautiful porcelain skin. He enjoyed how goose bumps built on the Russian’s skin and he smirked when he noted that Yuri was trembling. Otabek hadn’t said a word since had entered the room and even in his text, the Kazakh hadn’t given him a clue on what his punishment would look like. He could hit him, pour hot wax on him or tingle him. The options were endless. But all of that wouldn’t be enough. It was one thing, if Yuri broke one of their rules or teased Otabek when they were alone. Making a fool out of him in public, however, was something completely different. Therefore, Otabek had planned to do something different tonight. This time he would do the same thing to Yuri that the Russian had done.

“Now turn around.” His voice was mere breath. He had let it out right next to Yuri’s ear and the rise of his hackles showed him that it had just met the desired effect. When the Russian turned around, he was slightly panting with his lips opened just a little bit, his cheeks flushed cutely. Otabek really had to hold back not to take him right away.

“You won’t take it out. You won’t release yourself. You will not come until I allow you to do so.”

Yuri nodded, but his eyes mirrored his fear. He knew that the whole Gala would be torture for him. He knew that he had to take care of every single step he took, because if the plug just moved a little bit, he might cry out in pleasure.

“You may calm down now before you put your suit on.”

Placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Otabek lay down on the bed next to him, turning on the TV, although he wasn’t watching much. Instead, he examined Yuri from the corner of his eye, how his breath got more and more controlled as his erection subsided.

When Yuri sat up, Otabek switched of the TV and got up again. Both of them put on their suits in silence. The Kazakh watched his boyfriend amused as he tried to pull his trousers up without moving in a way that made the plug change its position.

When he put on his jacket, Otabek hugged him from behind.

“Oh and when you need it, use this.” He slipped a little, black cock ring into Yuri’s pocket. “I don’t want you to ruin the suit.”

With a pat on his butt, Otabek pushed his boyfriend towards the door. Then, he closed it behind them and placed his arm around Yuri’s waist as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

When they stepped into the hall, it was already filled with chattering and drinking people. A waiter walked past them and the Kazakh took two glasses of champagne off his tray. Looking around the room, he recognised Victor and Yuuri. He joined them, but mostly because he had noticed that the skater Yuri had flirted with before was standing on a bar table next to them.

“Oh, hey you two. We’ve been waiting for you!” Yuuri greeted them.

“As if you’re not meeting us enough at home,” Yuri snapped back.

He seemed to be a little more irritated than usual and Otabek had a faint idea why. Grinning into his glass, he mostly listed to the conversation of the others as he watched his boyfriend handling the situation. Until now, he was making quite a good impression. But that would change soon enough.

Finally, of when had surely been 20 minutes, Otabek saw his opportunity. Behind Victor’s back, he noticed some former rink mates of his. He excused himself from the others and walked towards his friend. When he passed the table next to him, he ‘accidently’ bumped into the other skater who turned around to look who had been the culprit. The Kazakh walked by without saying a word, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that his plan had worked out. The guy had noticed Yuri. Good.

More as an excuse than the actual wish to talk to his former colleagues, Otabek started a little chat, not letting Yuri out of his sight for a second. He hardly listen to the conversation around him. He only had eyes for the guy who obviously tried to start their flirt where they had left off earlier that day. Otabek could see on Yuri’s face that he wasn’t happy at all. In front of Victor and Yuuri he didn’t have to keep his composure, yet there were too many people around for him to risk shouting at that guy. He tried to be polite in his own way, but the guy just didn’t want to leave him. He even tried to touch his arm. Otabek smirked. This was what he had been waiting for.

His hand slipped into his pocket and he pushed a small button on the remote he had brought with him. A shiver ran through Yuri. He bend forwards, putting his glass down on the table so heavily it nearly shattered. Victor and Yuuri looked at him in concern. Maybe it had been cruel of Otabek to not only use a simple plug on him, but a vibrating one. Yet it was too much fun watching his boyfriend getting desperate as he was trying to keep his composure in front of a bunch of people he knew. And he would get even more desperate. Yet Yuri managed to calm himself down, because he continued talking to his friends as if nothing had happened. Fine, Otabek could wait.

For quite a while, nothing happened and Yuri was somehow able to keep his arousal down. Otabek imagined how the slow vibrations were driving Yuri mad inside, but he was determined not to let it show. He was even able to hide his crotch behind the table combined with the way he put his hands into his pocket. What a shame that Otabek couldn’t see if he was getting hard or not.

Maybe Yuri thought that getting used to it would help him. Well, should he. The Kazakh would show him that he had no chance of evading the inevitable. He just had to wait for a good opportunity. Which came in form of that idiot skater who did just what he was supposed to do – he touched Yuri again.

Otabek pushed the button twice and another shiver ran through Yuri. He obviously had a harder time to calm down this time. He lay his head in his neck which he normally did to relax his breath a little. Then, he turned around, his eyes searching for Otabek.

When their gazes met, the Kazakh couldn’t hide a broad grin. Yuri probably tried to look angry, yet his eyes were widened in fear and pleasure at the same time. His cheeks were blushing slightly and since he had moved a little, Otabek was finally able to throw a glance at this crotch. Judging by his pants, he was already getting erect.

Otabek wanted to see this beautiful expression from up closer. So slowly, he waded through the mass of people around him, his gaze fixed on his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” These words, followed by a hand on Yuri’s shoulders, forced the Russian to turn around again.

“I’m…I… Excuse me…” He mumbled and left the room as fast as he could without running. Otabek followed him at a short distance. He knew where he was going.

When the bathroom door fell shut, the Kazakh heard a muffled panting behind one of the stall doors. He knocked against it.

“Open the door.”

It took a while, before the door opened. Without hesitation, Otabek slipped inside and leant against it from inside.

“What the fuck’s…”

“There, there, kitten. No swearing.”

Examining his boyfriend from so close, he noticed how much he was already trembling. His zipper was still open and Otabek could make out the beautiful hard dick that pressed against the black boxer briefs. Yuri bit on his lips as the Kazakh reached out for his cheek, cupping it in his hands.

“Did you put it on?”

Yuri nodded.

Of course, he believed his boyfriend, since the cock ring would help him to get through the night, but he insisted on checking the answer himself. Boldly, he places his hand right on Yuri’s dick who moaned at the sudden friction. To tease the Russian a little, Otabek moved his hand up and down the length, examining his boyfriend’s troubled and aroused expression in detail.

“Did you touch yourself?”

He shook his head.

“Good.”

Otabek removed his hand caressed his cheek. Yuri leant into his touch. The Kazakh loved it when his boyfriend let go off his usual self and turned into the hand tame cat that he only was in front of Otabek.

“Now… I guess the others are already missing you.”

“I can’t go out like this,” Yuri exclaimed. “Please …,” he added silently after he noticed Otabek’s glance.

“Better consider something like this next time before you start flirting with other people in front of my eyes. And now get out of here!”

Otabek stepped away from the door so both of them could leave after the Russian fixed his clothes. Yuri’s steps were smaller, more cautious than before. The Kazakh followed his boyfriend back into the hall where their friends and that other skater were waiting for them. As soon as they had reached the table, Yuri let his left hand wander into his pockets, probably pressing his erection against his thigh, so it wouldn’t show as much.

“Victor, don’t you think it’s time to start the dancing?” the Kazakh asked after a while of boring conversations.

The Russian laughed, while Yuri looked at Otabek with a mix of fear and pure hatred.

“Yeah, it seems to be time. Yuuri?” Victor reached out his hand to his partner who took it with a broad smile on his face.

The dancing and the following competition had somehow become an annual event at the Gala after Yuuri had started it completely drunk a few years ago. The following years, it had just happened somehow – either Yuuri, Victor or Chris starting it. But after the third or forth time, it had become a ritual and since everyone was used to it by now, many people actually joined it.

This time, it wasn’t any different. As Victor lead Yuuri through the room in a gracious waltz, more and more skaters and guests joined them.

“Would you.. Would you like to dance?” the guy who still hadn’t left Yuri’s side asked.

Otabek nearly pitied him for being in this situation.

“I don’t…” Yuri started, but the Kazakh hit him with his elbow.

Watching from the side, Otabek could see that Yuri was taking a deep breath before he answered.

“Sure.”

It was fun to watch his boyfriend dance with that idiot. Not only that he seemed to not have a real sense of rhythm, Yuri appeared to feel really uncomfortable. He was hiding his face in the other’s shoulder, but at the same time, he had to keep enough distance to not touch him in any problematic area.

Otabek waited until the second song before he increased the vibration of the plug once more, just when they passed by him in their dance. Yuri buried his nails into the guy’s shoulder and they had to stop a second.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m…” Yuri’s voice was trembling.

“Are you sure? If you want to sit down…” The guy let the hand on Yuri’s back glide down just above his butt. He surely hadn’t done this consciously, but the Russian pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me!”

“I’m sorry…I…” the poor guy had no idea how to react to that sudden outburst.

Otabek assumed that it was time for him to step in.

“Excuse me?” He walked onto the dancefloor and lay his arm around Yuri’s waist. The skater winced at the sudden touch, but he relaxed a bit after noticing the Kazakh. “I would like to dance with my boyfriend.”

“Boy…Oh, sure…”

Otabek didn’t even look at his face to see his reaction. He only had eyes for Yuri. For his beautifully flushed cheeks. For his eyes that mirrored his arousal and the fear of being exposed. Searching for his hand, Otabek pulled Yuri close him, so close the other’s cock rubbed against his thigh. He was curious how long Yuri would be able to make it. Otabek gave him one dance, maybe two. As the song changed, he started leading Yuri through the room , his right hand placed just above his butt, pressing his boyfriend close to his body. With every bar, Yuri was clawing his fingers deeper into Otabek’s arm. His pants increased and the Kazakh had to nearly carry him since Yuri’s own legs wouldn’t support him anymore.

The song ended and Yuri sank against Otabek’s chest.

“Please….Beka…I can’t….”

His words were hardly audible. They were shaking as much as his whole body and Otabek sensed that Yuri was close to his limit. Also he himself couldn’t say that dancing so close to his aroused boyfriend hadn’t made him hard. Only watching him in his desperation had been enough to turn him on, yet holding the trembling mess that Yuri was in his arms had given him the ultimate kick. So without further ado, he took Yuri’s hand and dragged him out of the hall.

The Russian had a really had time to walk on his own, so when they reached the elevator, he leant against the wall, breathing heavily. With one hand, he tried to open up his shirt a bit and Otabek could see small pearls of sweat running down his neck. They passed his collar bone and travelled down his chest. Somewhere right above his belly button they hid below the fabric of the shirt that the Russian had just been able to unbutton until that point before his hand wouldn’t move anymore. His head was resting in his neck and his eyes were closed, but suddenly, his head rolled to the side and he opened them, looking at Otabek in pure desperation.

“Please…Do something.”

These words were enough to make the Kazakh’s nerves snap. Using a lot more force than necessary, he slammed the ‘Stop’-button next to the door and the elevator stopped in an instant. With one step, Otabek was standing in front of Yuri, pulling him close. Then, he kissed him, deep and passionately. His tongue entered his boyfriend’s mouth right away, taking him over without mercy. Yuri clawed his fingers into the Kazakh’s shirt and hair as if he would drown if he didn’t hold onto something. At the same time, Otabek’s hands wandered down his boyfriend’s body and opened the buckle and the zipper of his trousers. He pushed them as well as his shorts down and did just the same with his own. Then, he turned him around and pressed him against the cold wall, his own hard dick rubbing against his butt cheeks.

“Will you ever flirt with any other guy again just to tease me?” he whispered into Yuri’s ears, although his whisper was more like a growl.

“No.”

Otabek turned off the vibrator and pulled the plug out of his boyfriend who moaned while throwing his head in his neck.

“Will you ever flirt with anyone else besides me?”

“No.” Yuri’s voice was only desperate wail.

“Good.”

And with that, Otabek thrusted inside him. Yuri arched his back and pressed himself even closer to his boyfriend. It was hot inside the Russian, his walls already twitching, waiting for someone to fill them properly. Pulling back so his dick until nearly slipped out of Yuri, Otabek build up a momentum only to plunge inside him again. His boyfriend screamed. The pace that the Kazakh used on him was immense and being tortured for more one hour must have drained him. His nerve were stretched and hypersensitive.

“Please…Beka…” he pressed through his teeth, his hands wandering down the wall to his crotch.

“No!”

Otabek took Yuri’s arms and pinned them above his head with one hand. His free hand, he used to caress his boyfriend’s chest, pinching his nipples.

“Ah…” Yuri’s moans filled the small elevator.

“Such a little slut. Not only flirting with other people, but screaming so loud that someone outside could here you.”

The Russian’s shock was sensible everywhere. His insides tightened so strongly around Otabek, he had to concentrate in order not to come. His body was suddenly stiff and his breath became more unsteady.

“What do you think will happen, if someone calls the elevator? What might happen if someone sees you this way?”

Otabek slowed down his pace, his fingers wandering from Yuri’s chest to his sides and clawing themselves into his hip. With a self-control, Otabek didn’t know he possessed until now, he slowly drew back, resting for a second with only his tip inside Yuri’s ass. The, he thrusted inside again. No, he wasn’t thrusting. He glided inside, treasuring every single inch that drove his boyfriend mad.

“Everyone would see how slutty you are, wiggling your ass around. You pretend that you’re the Ice Tiger of Russia, but right now, you look more like a cat in heat.”

His fingers traced down Yuri’s v-line. They even left small scratches, making Yuri wail. Then, Otabek stroke the glans and the Russian arched his back, his ring muscle contracting around Otabek heavily.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

“Beka…please…”

“Beg for it!”

“Please…let me come!”

The desperation that dripped from Yuri’s words were music in the Kazakh’s ears. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts, while placing his hand around Yuri’s cock, or better his cock ring. His hips crashed hard against his boyfriend, filling the air with filthy smacks. Otabek changed his ankle a little to hit the Russian’s point of pleasure even more precisely. The effect was divine. Yuri cried out. Contracting heavily around him. His cock was also twitching, signalising Otabek that he didn’t need a lot more. But before he allowed his lover to come, he had an idea.

Otabek let go of Yuri’s arms and suddenly pressed the button to their floor. At the same time, he removed the cock ring. The elevator began moving up again and the fear mixed with pleasure, the freedom to release himself and the thrill of probably be caught right in the act made Yuri come. He soaked Otabek in, his muscles spasming with a forceful rhythm. His cum was spread all over the walls and the floor.

Before he could come himself, however, Otabek pulled out of Yuri and pressed the button to stop the elevator again. He wasn’t finished with him yet. Trying to put on his own clothes as best as he could while supporting Yuri wasn’t easy. The Russian was close to collapsing, so after pulling up his shorts, too, and cleaning the floor with his dress handkerchief, Otabek lifted his boyfriend up like bride. He selected their floor again. When the doors opened, the hallway was completely empty. Still, Yuri hid his face on Otabek’s chest. With a smile on his face, the Kazakh carried him to their room and gently let him down on the bed.

“Can you take a little more?” He asked. Although he loved their game, he wanted to make sure Yuri was okay all of the time. He would rather forego his own orgasm than risking to hurt or harm his boyfriend in any way.

“Yes… I guess.”

“You tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek kissed his temple. Carefully, he opened up the last buttons of Yuri’s shirt and helped him to get out if his jacket. Also his shoes and his trousers were removed. While Otabek undressed himself, he allowed Yuri to calm down a little – or rather to brace himself for the second round. The Kazakh grinned. Before they had left for the Expo today, he had prepared something. Something Yuri would hate and love at the same time.

He walked to the small fridge below the desk. Luckily, they had a really expensive hotel room so it even had a little ice box. Otabek opened it and got out a medium sized glass dildo. Equipped with the toy and a tube of lube from his luggage, he returned to the bed, hiding the dildo behind his back.

While laying down, Otabek started to kiss Yuri who returned his kisses, though a little slow and tired. The Russian’s hands wrapped around his shoulder, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Otabek groaned when his cock rubbed against the other’s soft skin. They deepened their kiss even more, still Yuri was waking up only at a slow pace. Good that Otabek had something to help him.

For a short moment, he drew back to wet his finger with some lube. Then, he shoved himself between Yuri’s legs, while forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. The Russian opened his legs widely, wrapping them around his boyfriend’s hips to give him even more space. They trembled, but Otabek enjoyed being pulled closer as it showed him that Yuri was ready.

Gently, he pressed his fingers against Yuri’s hole which twitched in joy and let him inside without hesitation. Also a second and a third finger was no problem. Otabek tried scissor movements. Yuri moaned and his stomach twitched but the plug had stretched him enough so this didn’t hurt him either.

Otabek pulled his fingers out again and Yuri grumbled, yet not for long. After covering the dildo in lube as well, the Kazakh positioned it in front of the Russian. Yuri squeaked when he felt the coldness on his skin.

“What?”

“Sh… You’ll love it.”

He took his time pushing the dildo inside to allow Yuri to adjust to the cold. The boy moaned, squealed and wiggled but Otabek could see how his dick started to rise again. With a smirk on his face, the Kazakh took it in his hand, moving it up and down while pulling the dildo out only to thrust it inside again.

“Bekaaah…”

Yuri’s pants filled the room combined with the heat that surrounded them. He started grinding his hips against Otabek’s crotch who let out another growl. He was used to hold back while playing with Yuri but soon he would reach his limit, too. With a fast movement, he pushed the dildo completely inside his boyfriend, pulling him up so he was kneeling in front to him and pushed his head into his crotch. The Russian didn’t need any invitation. He knew exactly what to do.

At first, his soft and hot tongue licked over Otabek’s whole length. The Kazakh closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then, Yuri used his hands to rub the stem of his dick as he wrapped his lips over the tip, licking and sucking it. Slowly, he took it in deeper. He pressed his tongue against the cock, his cheeks soaking in the air to create a vacuum. He mimicked swallowing movements while bobbing his head up and down.

“God, Yura, you’ve become so good.”

Otabek turned his gaze down and met Yuri’s eyes who looked up to him with a cheeky and aroused expression. Clawing his hand in his boyfriend’s hair, Otabek pressed his head down even more, shoving his whole length into his mouth. Yuri chocked and tried to get out of the grip, but the Kazakh held him tight. He enjoyed too much who Yuri wiggled his snow-white butt, the dildo still inside him. How much he would love to squeeze the tight cheeks before thrusting inside his ass. Just the imagination made his dick twitch.

He pulled Yuri up by his hair and pressed his lips onto his. At the same time, he shifted his weight on him again. Yuri lay down on his back again, Otabek kneeling in front of him. He looked down to his boyfriend, saliva dripping from his lips, his cheeks flushed, his chest raising and falling like he had run for hours. With one hand, he positioned his cock in front of Yuri’s hole, the other one wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock, caressing it as he entered him slowly.

Yuri soaked the air in sharply as his tip broke through the muscle. Otabek was careful yet the contrast of Yuri’s hot insides and the cold dildo made him loose his mind as well. More and more, he pushed inside, trying not to come from the mesmerizing sight in front of him. Sweat was breaking out on the Russian’s forehead, his fingers were clawed into the sheets. His groans and moans surrounded Otabek, taking over his head like a beautiful melody.

“Yura, you should look at yourself, you’re so beautiful.”

When he was completely inside, tears had formed in the Russian’s eyes. For a moment, Otabek was worried, but he knew it was alright, because otherwise Yuri would have used their safe word. He didn’t move right away but bend down to kiss away the tears and to caress his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m so proud of you. You’re taking this so well, Yurotchka.” He whispered all sorts of things into his ear to calm him down. From his experience, he knew that this helped the Russian to relax. “You feel incredible. If you knew how much I want to thrust inside you right now….”

“Do it…please…,” Yuri whispered. His voice was trembling, whining a little, but also hoarse.

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t…anymore… I need you, Beka.”

Moving his hip back and forth slowly, Otabek began thrusting into Yuri’s ass. It was really tight inside him because of the dildo. The Russian moaned. He arched his back when Otabek increased his pace and grinded his hips against his crotch. The Kazakh lifted his butt up a little bit to change the ankle of his movements. Suddenly, Yuri cried.

“Fuck…Beka….I…Ah…”

Otabek had hit is prostate. Motivated by the spasm of Yuri’s muscles, the tension of his ass and his desperate moans, Otabek thrusted inside him even harder. It felt so good being incarcerated between hot skin and cold glass.

“Please…Let me…touch…you”

As soon as he bent down, the Russian clawed his finger into the Kazakh’s back, leaving deep scratched all over him. He was really close to his limit and also Otabek felt that his orgasm was rushing in. He reached out for Yuri’s dick again, rubbing it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Yuri’s hole contracted, pulling Otabek inside even more. Then, he cried out – louder than ever as he threw his head in his neck. Tears started running down his face. His cum squirted out of him up to his chin as he orgasmed so hard that Otabek couldn’t control himself anymore. He thrusted hard into his boyfriend two or three more times until he filled him up with his hot cum.

“I love you,” Yuri whined, his face buried in Otabek’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Otabek returned the hug, placing soft kisses over Yuri’s neck. He caressed his cheek with his thumb until the skater calmed down a little. Then, he slowly pulled out of him and also removed the dildo. He wanted to get up to get something to clean, but Yuri stopped him.

“Don’t leave me…,” he mumbled.

“I’ll be right back.”

And he was. With a few moist tissues, he cleaned Yuri and the sheets, before he lay down next to him, pulling him into is arms. The Russian cuddled up to his chest instantly.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Otabek asked as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Otabek kissed his forehead. “I know that many people are attracted by you and although I know that you would never cheat on me, sometimes, I would love to lock you up and hold you in my arms all day.”

“You'd get annoyed and kick me out after a few days,” Yuri laughed tiredly.

“I could never get tired of you, Yura.”

The Russian purred when Otabek fondled his hair.

“But I’m tired,” he yawned.

The Kazakh smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
